


[IMAGE] AraFef POV with bonus anemone

by AxiomRequests (twofoldAxiom)



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Anemone Bulge, Bulges and Nooks, Cowgirl Position, F/F, Xenobiology, Xenophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-19
Updated: 2017-05-19
Packaged: 2018-11-02 15:57:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10947840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twofoldAxiom/pseuds/AxiomRequests
Summary: Pictured: A lineless painting of Aradia Megido, riding Feferi Peixes' bulge in cowgirl postion, from Feferi's POV. Her bulge is out and she's biting her lip, and Feferi's hands are on her hips. The background is a pink abstraction meant to provide some interest and color.In the bonus image, Feferi has a multitude of smaller bulges surrounding a primary bulge, which I like to call anemone bulge.





	1. Normal Bulge version

**Author's Note:**

  * For [meadows](https://archiveofourown.org/users/meadows/gifts).



> AraFef for Meadows.


	2. Anemone Bulge version




End file.
